iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Peaches
Peaches is one of the main protagonists of the ''Ice Age'' franchise. In Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, she was one of the minor protagonists and just a newborn. Then in Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas, she has grown and appears as a older kid. She is Manny and Ellie's daughter and Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, and Buck's (unofficial) niece. Peaches is also the youngest member of the herd. In Ice Age: Continental Drift, Peaches appears as a teenager, and has a love interest for Ethan. Biography As an infant, Peaches had the same light brown fur color and figure as her mother, Ellie (even though Ellie had a fuller, rounder face as a calf). She also had a topknot like her mom's, though it was shorter and darker (a trait she inherited from her dad, Manny he has a short, dark brown topknot). Manny is also evident in her eyes, which are pea green (a mix of Manny's brown eyes and Ellie's lime green eyes). All in all, Peaches is a perfect mix of her mom and dad. But, years later, when Peaches grew older, shown in Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas and Ice Age: Continental Drift, her top knot (and the neck / shoulder mane and feet tuffs she has as a teenager) turned from the dark red, auburn color she had at birth, to a definant brown (similar to Manny's fur color). Also, her short cut, top knot turns into longer, stylized hairdo (which is longer than either Manny or Ellie's, but shorter than most other teenage, lady mammoths in the movie). She also grows into her cheeks (similar to Ellie's) and her (still growing) tusks. Despite these changes, Peaches still appears to be the perfect combination of her parents. ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Ellie]] At the end of ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Peaches was finally born. Manny decided to name her Little Ellie after Ellie, but she named the baby Peaches after the fruit (the codeword that they'd chosen for Ellie to use if she went into labor during the trip, and she also remembers that Manny's favorite fruit are peaches). Peaches could also trumpet her trunk and always loved to play in the snow all day. ''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas In ''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas, Peaches is now a pre-teen. At the beginning, she's shown playing with her uncles Crash and Eddie in the snow and she pows them with a big blow of snow from her trunk, and then she blows her trunk. She first notices her father's rock, gasps happily, and gets all excited about it, even enough to have her lip stuck to it, but Manny's able to pull her off when she tells him she's stuck. For some reason, Peaches doesn't like her dad's singing ("O Christmas Rock," a parody of "O Christmas Tree"), and then she gets scared at her uncle Diego's version of Christmas (with him and his family eating gazelles). But she adores all of her family as she's excited for Christmas and felt sincerely sorry for her uncle Sid as he accidentally breaks Manny's Christmas rock. She accidentally overhears Manny saying that there is no Santa, which shakes her belief in him. Angry, she tells Manny off for being on the naughty list, but Manny's not affected by it since he's a grown-up and that grown-ups don't believe in the naughty list, which makes Ellie roll her eyes in annoyance. She gathers up Crash and Eddie (who told her about what happened) and tells Sid to calm down because they're going to the North Pole to get Sid off the naughty list and to prove to her dad that there really is a Santa. As she and the guys make their way, Peaches meets a reindeer named Prancer, who offers them a lift to the North Pole, and she happily accepts. As they reached the North Pole, Peaches is excited when she tastes sugarplums and sees a bunch of elve sloths, who refuse to let her and her friends pass. An avalance starts burying her and her friends in while trying to help Prancer free from the ice. Peaches is rescued and freed by her family, and Manny scolds her for running away. She meekly apologizes to him, until he mentions that he was talking to Sid. When Manny sees Santa for the first time, he excitedly tells Peaches that it's him and she responds with a sarcastic "Duh!" When Christmas was ruined, Peaches and her friends were all sad, and when Manny tries to fix it, Peaches points out that there are 8 of them, to which her dad points out 800 elve sloths. Together, Peaches and her family fix Christmas and tried to pull the sleigh (with no luck) until Prancer, along with his herd, fly by and he says that they're there to help and that one can't do it alone. After Santa comes and flies away on his sleigh, Peaches tells Manny what happens when he believes and Manny admits that he likes the magic, making Peaches' and her family's first Christmas a good one as it ends. ''Ice Age: Continental Drift In ''Ice Age: Continental Drift, Peaches is set to come back. She also develops a romantic interest in Ethan when she first meets him. According to the offical trailer, Peaches becomes sarcastic (even though she's still a nice person). Peaches has now grown into an adorable, but quirky, teenage mammoth with a mind of her own. She's experiencing her first crush on a boy mammoth named Ethan, but she has yet to see that he's the wrong guy. Peaches longs to prove to her father that she's not a baby anymore (she actually weights 3 tons) and that she can make good decisions on her own now. When she and her dad argue about disobeying his rules, they say things to each other they both regret, just before they're separated by the continental drift. With Manny gone, just Peaches and Ellie have to lead the herd together now. Personality Little is known about her, except that she's portrayed as a nice, sweet mammoth. In Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas, Peaches is a little kid shown to be helpful, kind, self-righteous, playful, and adventurous in helping the herd, her family, and other creatures save Christmas. In Ice Age: Continental Drift, Peaches is now a teenager and is shown to be nice, but somewhat rebellious, and sarcastic. When she first meets Ethan, she starts to have romantic feelings for him and she's also a bit shy and embarrassed around him. It's also implied that she's either growing apart from her dad or she's just becoming more independent. Relationships Manny Manny is Peaches' dad. They seem to have a close father-daughter bond; but Manny seems to be a bit over-protective over her, which greatly annoys her. Another thing she doesn't like for an unknown reason is Manny's singing, which was first shown in Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas, in which Manny was singing to his Christmas rock and upon hearing him sing, Peaches (who was little at the time) sighed and rolled her eyes. It's yet to be seen what Peaches and Manny's relationship will be like in Ice Age: Continental Drift. Ellie Peaches and her mom Ellie have a close bond and love each other dearly while unlike Peaches' relationship with her dad, Ellie doesn't seem to be over-protective of her and she has faith in her to always do the right thing. In Ice Age: Continental Drift, it's yet to be seen what their relationship will entail as Peaches goes through her first relationship with Ethan. Sid Sid is Peaches' adoptive uncle. Peaches loves Sid and she'll help him in his quests to do the right thing. This is first seen in Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas, where Peaches accompanies Sid and her other uncles Crash and Eddie to their quest to prove to Manny that Santa is real. It's unknown what their relationship will be like in the 4th movie. Diego It is unknown what Peaches' relationship with her uncle Diego is like, but it's assumed that she's just as close to him as she is to the rest of her family. Crash and Eddie Crash and Eddie are Ellie's adoptive brothers, making them Peaches' uncles. They seem to be close to Peaches as they love to play around with her and ride on her back like they do with Ellie and the rest of herd. They look out for their niece for the sake of their sister and Manny. It is yet to be seen what their relationship with Peaches will be like in Ice Age: Continental Drift. Ethan Peaches may have been a bit shy and embarrassed when first meeting Ethan, but despite her anxiety she still immediately fell in love with him. Steffie Peaches first meets Steffie when she "dropped in" on the teenage hangout hollow, and the two became "sort of friends", until Ellie and an upset Manny appear, and stop the party (although Manny was the one who took Peaches away, since Ellie didn't mind her moment of independence). Though, unfortunately for Peaches, Steffie later turns on her out of jealousy after she discovers Peaches is after Ethan, too. Louis Louis is Peaches devoted and dedicated best friend. He seem to have a very close relationship with Peaches, and is always by her side, in both the best and worst of times. He appears to be the voice of reason in their relationship, but doesn't fall short of his own slip ups every now and then. Quotes ''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * ''(Playing with Crash and Eddie in the snow) You guys need to chill out! * (Gasps) Yeah! The Christmas rock! I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it! (Tries kissing the rock, but she gets her lips stuck; in a muffled voice) Dad. I'm stuck. * Santa has a naughty list? (Manny: Yeah. And if you're not good, then he puts your name on it.) * What?! There is no Santa?! * Pull it together, Uncle Sid! We've got work to do! * (Sighs frustratedly) Maybe we should follow the northern lights! (Points at the lights with her trunk) North. Get it? * (Sid: AH-CHOO!) Bless you! (Sid: Thank you.) * (Upon meeting Prancer; smiling) What's your name? * (Grabbing Sid's neck with her trunk before he falls off the cliff again) The reindeer comes with us. * (After tasting some sugarplums while heading to the North Pole) Sugarplums! * (Manny: Peaches, you were-- I mean-- I mean, I was-- that's Santa! Standing right there! {Points with his trunk} He's real!) Duh! * Hit it! (Elf Sloth: Hi-ya! {Hits Peaches' butt with one of the drumsticks}) Ow! Not me! (The elf sloth plays the drums while Peaches stares angrily) * (Smiling) See what happens when you believe, Dad? ''Ice Age: Continental Drift * (Acting how to greet Ethan) Seductively "Hi Ethan, my name's Peaches. What's yours?" (Stops herself angrily) "What am I doing?! OK, ok. Just be cool, just be coo-" (Slips on an icy branch) * (Shocked and surprised after hearing Manny's voice) "Dad!" * ''(To Manny) "So tell me, when exactly will I be allowed to hang out with boys?" * (Seeing Manny, Diego, and Sid plummet over the ice age platform) "DADDY!" * (Hanging on a tree branch from her tail, like a possum) "Come on, Louis! Try to have a little fun!" * (Ethan greets her) ''Gasps "Ethan! Wow!" ''(Falls out of the tree) * (To Louis) "Ethan's not cute... he's HOT!" * (To Ethan, after crashing into him) "Oh no, Ethan! I am so sorry I.....Wow! Even better lookin' up close. Phenomenal." Trivia * Peaches is currently the only Ice Age character to show aging through the series. * In the third film, the first time Sid saw her, he exclaimed, "It's a boy!", only to be interrupted by Diego, who tells Sid, "That's her tail." Sid then corrects himself and says, "It's a girl!" * Peaches didn't speak in the third movie, but she very first did in Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (in which she was 10 years old). * Peaches is the second female on the group (the first being her mother Ellie). * The animators tried to emphasize the connection of Manny first stretching out his trunk with joy to newborn Peaches and him touching the cave drawing of his deceased son to show the film's resolution. Gallery See Here References ru:Персик Category:Characters Category:Characters in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Category:Characters in Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Mammoths Category:Mammals Category:Main character Category:Children Category:Female